This invention relates generally to desk accessories and particularly to a stackable tray assembly.
This stackable tray assembly is related to seven tray designs and two bracket designs which are listed below and can be used as components in the assembly.
Interlocking Stacking Desk Tray PA1 Card File Unit PA1 Calendar Holder PA1 Memo Holder/Stand PA1 Memo Unit PA1 Desk Organizer PA1 Extension Tray PA1 Bracket (A) PA1 Bracket (B)
All of the above design applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Stackable desk tray assemblies are known which utilize posts for connecting individual component trays together. Such assemblies tend to be expensive, complicated and not particularly stable. In addition, the posts tend to obstruct access to the lower trays.
This stackable desk tray assembly avoids the above and other disadvantages in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.